Human cancers are by their nature comprised of normal cells that have undergone a genetic or epigenetic conversion to become abnormal cancer cells. In doing so, cancer cells begin to express proteins and other antigens that are distinct from those expressed by normal cells. These aberrant tumor antigens can be used by the body's innate immune system to specifically target and kill cancer cells. However, cancer cells employ various mechanisms to prevent immune cells, such as T and B lymphocytes, from successfully targeting cancer cells.
Human T cell therapies rely on enriched or modified human T cells to target and kill cancer cells in a patient. To increase the ability of T cells to target and kill a particular cancer cell, methods have been developed to engineer T cells to express constructs which direct T cells to a particular target cancer cell. Chimeric antigen receptors (CARs) and engineered T cell receptors (TCRs), which comprise binding domains capable of interacting with a particular tumor antigen, allow T cells to target and kill cancer cells that express the particular tumor antigen.
Current therapies for hematologic malignancies have shown varying levels of effectiveness with undesired side effects. Therefore, a need exists to identify novel and improved therapies for treating BCMA related diseases and disorders.